


Vid: House of Memories

by shirasade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Feels, Love Triangles, M/M, POV Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Baby we built this house</em><br/><em>On memories</em><br/>-House of Memories, by Panic! at the Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I love Peggy, and I truly believe Steve loves her - but I also believe Bucky was there first, and that Peggy is plenty smart enough to see it. So this is a bittersweet tribute to a love that almost was...

**Music:** House of Memories, by Panic! at the Disco (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuliCkN2oic))

  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_peggymemories.zip) (.zip, 163mb) or [stream on YT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtQ_StyRya8) (with captions)

 **Voiceovers:**  
-Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter.  
-Well, I have lived a life.


End file.
